


Come fly with me

by airwastakensadlysmh, vystcubudy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Daddy Dream, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Light-Hearted, New Mexico, Other, Reader x dream because yes, Romantic Comedy, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, reader is main character, sapnap singer, serious georgenotfound, show-off Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airwastakensadlysmh/pseuds/airwastakensadlysmh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vystcubudy/pseuds/vystcubudy
Summary: Y/N wakes up late to find out that their trip to meet the Dream Team is today, and runs out in a panic with all of their belongings. They fly to New Mexico to meet George, Sapnap, and Dream.
Relationships: Clay/Dream and reader, clay | dream & reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic written by two amateur writers.Yes me and my friend came up with this. Its a Dream x Y/N fanfic,yes y/n is aged up and not a minor.  
> Y/N is referred to as they/them. Yes its non-binary.
> 
> Do not repost or share this fanfic without giving us credit please and thank you!

I hear my alarm clock ring. I really don’t want to wake up. I had a long day yesterday. Well, I don’t wanna exaggerate that much. I just went food shopping and babysat my cousin. Anyway, I look at my phone. 99+ notifications on Twitter. 

40 messages from Dream. 7 missed calls from Sapnap. 50 unopened snaps from George. 

“Why, just why.” I groaned.  
And then I remembered.  
I looked at my calendar. September 18th. I looked at the time, 10:40am. “OH MY GOD IT’S TODAY?!” I screamed. I planned to meet up with them 2 months before. I ran towards the bathroom to fix my hair and brush my teeth as quickly as possible. 

After making my hair looking somewhat decent, I rush to get my suitcase while calling a taxi. I put on a fresh sort, some light sweat pants, and some boots so the flight won’t be so uncomfortable. 

I run to the kitchen to get my backpack, quickly grabbed a water bottle and chugged it, making it my breakfast. I run out the door with everything and entered the taxi waiting for me. I feel my phone vibrating.

“Oh” I sighed. “It’s Dream.” I answer the phone.“Hello?” I say.  
“WAKE UP NOW. YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE TO YOUR FLIGHT.” He screams.  
“STOP YELLING IM IN A TAXI RIGHT NOW. CHILL OUT WOULD YA?” I reply.  
“FINE. JUST HURRY UP ALREADY!!” He yelled back.

Then he hung up.  
“Idiot.” I mumbled. 

Few minutes of looking out the window pass, and I arrive at the airport. I gave the taxi driver €8.16 and grabbed my stuff as fast as possible. Thinking it was a speedrun, I ran towards the airport with no hesitation and tried to find my flight station. 

My legs started to hurt a lot from all that running around, but in the end, I found my flight. I waited for 30 minutes to finally be called up to the flight and go to America. I texted Dream to let him know I’ll arrive tomorrow, since the flight to New Mexico will take a while. 

He replied with “okay, we’ll just eat nachos without you i guess” and I was about to throw my phone at the wall. I decided to turn off my notifications while heading inside the plane, hoping to get food an hour in.

I try my hardest to avoid bumping into people, since it was packed, but I failed. Accidentally bumped into someone with a beanie and somewhat empty book bag.  
“Oh my goodness I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was looking.” They said. 

“No no, it’s fine!” I replied. 

I didn’t want to delay the line, so I just quickly pat their shoulder and speed walked towards my seat in the plane. A window seat. I kinda liked window seats, but at the same time I despise them. 

It’s so pretty looking out, but it’s scary since you’re up so high. Anyway, a few minutes pass and everyone has found their seats. Some kid was crying, which was annoying. I ignored him and took out my headphones. 

Turns out that long flights have little TV screens behind the seat infront. I decided to watch some show about arson. Looked boring, was worth wasting time in the plane. Then the flight attendant finally came out with food. I was so happy, I think I started crying. 

It was 3:25pm and we’re flying over the ocean. I was really bored. Flying to New Mexico better be worth it. My mind was the definition of “jduhygucvshiuwryf8iuwodcjnk” in a nutshell. I finally decided to sleep. A dizzy nap. Hated it, but it had to be done to pass time.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N arrives in New Mexico and meets up with Dream,Sapnap and George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic written by two amateur writers.Yes me and my friend came up with this.
> 
> Do not repost or share this fanfic without giving us credit please and thank you!

After a very rather interesting 19hrs and 31min  
of flying, the plane finally laid off in the airport of New Mexico.The tiredness had possessed my body since we had to make two stops during our flight and even then I couldn’t relax because I had to think of some kind of gifts for my friends. But all in all it was a pretty smooth flight and time went by quickly. A few minutes passed and I was able to get out of the plane avoiding all the unnecessary chaos. 

As soon as I turned on my phone a calling notification popped up. Sapnap was calling me. Relieved that it wasn’t that jerk Dream again I picked up. 

“Ayyy Sapnap how’s it going dude?” I said with a swaggy voice.

“Yoooo y/n you finally picked up! How did your flight go?” He asked back.

“It went alright, kinda chaotic but you know- I lived so that’s a positive.” I said in return.

“Oh shii I forgot to ask. In what airport are you?” Sapnap asked clearly confused.

“Oh damn I don’t know, hold up.” I said as I started running trying to find a sign with the airport’s name on it. 

“OH! I’m in uh- uhhh... Al- Albuqu- Albuquer-“ I got interrupted by a loud wheeze coming from the other side of the phone.

“OH SHUT UP DREAM! As if you could read it!” I rolled my eyes.

A light “give me the phone” whisper was heard.

“Albuquerque International Sunport. There ya go sweetheart.” Said Dream with a “im better than you” voice.

“Ugh fine. Yea I’m at- that airport. Just waiting for my luggage currently. Hope it doesn’t take too long.” I said when an unexpected yawn escaped my mouth.

“Ok we’re coming over to pick you up. We’ll call you when we’re there got it?” Dream continued.

“Yea yea.ALSO SAPNAP-“ I yelled. “DONT LET DREAM DRIVE YOU MIGHT GET INTO AN ACCIDENT!” I finished my sentence and hung up. 

“Ha, that’s what you get for showing off.” I said silently as I started walking over to where my luggage was.

As I was waiting I saw the beanie person I bumped into earlier. They seemed to have another person accompanying them. They were blonde and skinny, quite tall too. Damn- what do these people eat to get this tall?! I’m jealous.I snapped out of my endless thoughts to find my luggage right in front of me.

“Oh- well this timing sure was convenient.” I said as I took my luggage and rushed over to the front door.

I waited for quite some time and my patience was running lower with every passing minute.It got to a point where I actually started worrying about them. As soon as I opened my phone to call them, I heard someone yell my name. I looked up confused and saw non other than Dream hanging out of a car’s window.He was practically close to falling.What an idiot.

“DREAM WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?!” I yelled as I grabbed my luggage in a rush and started lightly running over to the car.

George opened the door for me and helped with the luggage and extra bags I had.

“Daddy Dream get inside the car.” Sapnap blurted out.

“Wha- what did you just call him?- Daddy Dream?!” Without finishing that sentence I blasted out laughing,so much that tears we’re coming out of my eyes.

“Yea so Sapnap has been calling Dream that ever since we met up. It’s become like a habit to him.” George chuckled while rolling his eyes.

“I mean- why wouldn’t he call me that I’m fabu-“ 

“Nah uh I’m not letting you finish that sentence.” I caught him off.

“Jealous much?” Dream said with a smirk.

“Puedo patearte fácilmente donde más duele si sigues presumiendo” I said as I followed the statement with a smile.

“Woah woah- did you just put a spell on me or something!? What the hell was that?!” Dream blurted out terrified.

The car was filled with laughter and endless wheezing coming from non other Dream himself. 

......

We drove to our hotel where we planned on staying for the next week.While going there music of all sorts was playing.We had George who was utterly annoyed at us because we were being wayyy too loud. We had Sapnap who was the star of our little show. 

It was creepy how he knew and sang along to every single song that played on the radio. Then there was me and Dream.Each of us wanted to do a little duet with our main singer Sapnap but we ended up doing a yelling competition- don’t ask why, our competitive spirits can go even further than that.


	3. Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at their hotel, the so called “Dream Team” had already started causing trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not repost or share this fanfic without giving us proper credit, please and thank you!

After the drive to the hotel, we were all tired and weary. Damn, all that singing drained my energy. I still had enough left to carry my stuff to the hotel, though. Dream offered to pay, and then Sapnap decided he should pay for the rooms. They fought for at least 15 minutes. George and I were just talking about colors. Weird, I know. 

“Hey, Y/N, what’s your favorite color?” He asked. 

“Oh, well that’s uhm.. complicated. I like all colors, but my most favorite would have to be [your favorite color here]!” I replied. 

“Really? That color is a really pretty color!” George said with a smile. 

“Yeah!” I smiled back. I really liked George. I love the friendship me and him formed.

“IDIOT I SAID SPLIT THE BILL IN HALF” I heard Sapnap yell. 

George and I both looked at each other, then we ran off towards them so we can shut them up. I heard Dream’s wheeze when we got a bit closer. Man this guy wheezes hard..

I wonder how the hell he hasn’t passed out yet- he barely breathes when he wheezes.

“SAPNAP, shut up!” I heard George yell.

“NO GOGY,IM TELLING DREAM TO SPLIT THE BILL BUT HES BEING AS STUBBORN AS A DONKEY!” Sapnap yelled in return.

“Children” I whispered as I swiftly stole the bill from Sapnap’s hand and ran over to the receptionist.

“Y/N YOU IDIOT COME HERE” I heard an angry wheezing voice call out to me.

“NEVER!” I replied as I started running even faster. I was certain that I would collapse to the ground at any second now. I wasn’t used to running and my legs were slowly giving out. 

I quickly took out the money from my bag and as soon as I saw the receptionist I gave a final push and yelled:“MISS I HAVE THE MONEY TAKE THEM QUICK!!” as I slammed the bill with the money on top of the reception desk.

Her face was- priceless. It looked like she had just seen a crazy person, well ok I may have come off as a bit aggressive but it was all worth it.

I saw Dream run after me, so quick that you could see smoke particles coming from behind him. It was like an over fantasised movie scene.

“WAIT MISS NO HOLD UP!” He yelled as he arrived at the desk.

“I’m sorry mister but the payment has already been cashed in.”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE!!” He yelled as he forcefully crashed to the ground.

“See... I beat.. you” I said between breaths.

“Only.. because I wasnt.. paying attention.. you sly freak.” He replied, energy drained completely from his body.

We were both now fully collapsed on the ground, trying to catch our breaths. I got lost looking at the beautifully painted ceiling, so high that it resembled the sky, a never ending magical space. 

New people kept coming in and as soon as they saw us they looked really creeped out. We couldn’t blame them though, we did look really stupid. 

Light quick footsteps could be heard. Thinking it was the security our hearts froze. Cold sweat started running down our faces as our hearts were now waiting in panic. 

“Dream! Y/N! There you guys are!” A familiar voice called out.

Slowly getting up, with muscles who had taken back their energy, we saw George and Sapnap standing in front of us, with a worried yet annoyed look on their face.

“Ow ow ow!? What the hell George?!” Dream yelled as non other than George grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him away.

“Bahahaha.. go George go!! Show that dude what’s up!” I struggled as I yelled between laughing.

“Georgeeeeeee stopp!! Pleasee!” I kept hearing Dream yell from a distance.

“I- woah George really is going all out on him.” I confessed shocked.

George was never the type of person to really- be aggressive? He never really showed much “emotion” but he was a really sweet guy. He was genuine and really enjoyed small things.George never complained and even when he did it was a joke, nothing more..or at least I hope so. I did try sitting down and talking to him but he would always refuse to open up.

I had to respect that, though I promised myself I would do what I could to try and get him to open up.

“Uh Y/N you here?” I heard snapping noises.

“Oh, OH yea yea I’m here and fully listening!” I tried to cover up the fact that I was actually lost deep into my thoughts,thinking about random yet fragile topics.

“Ok so as I said, we should probably go and try to find Da- I mean Dream and Gogy.” Sapnap tried to correct his words without me noticing.

“Yea. We should.” I gave him a “I know what you were about to say no need to hide it” look.

Knowing that Sapnap and I started looking for Dream and George. We were sure that Gogy had given him a long lecture on why he shouldn’t do such stupid stuff. 

It would be hilarious if Dream actually lowered his head and listened for once.


	4. little note!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read it lol

hi!! air here. just a little note that we we're currently taking a break since school is very stressful. but im sure we'll come around and add the new chapter !! make sure you drink water and you get plenty of rest. i know times are tough, but you're still here, right? right! so get up and try to do something entertaining for yourself like drawing, listening to music while customizing your room, ect. have a nice dayy <3


End file.
